Call of Destiny
by Death and Berry
Summary: When Ichigo kiss Rukia a year after she's back in his life, the two are very confused about their feelings. One week after their kiss, Rukia call Ichigo and tell him she need him for a class at Soul Society... What kind of class could it be? ICHIRUKI :
1. Flashback in Karakura

**Hello Everyone! It's my first story on this site so I hope you like it!**

******- Bleach and the characters are own by Tite Kubo**

**The characters are a little OOC, but who is not when you're in love? ;)**

**H****appy Reading!**

Call of Destiny

Chapter 1 : Flashback in Karakura

Ichigo Kurosaki was lying down in his bed, in the real world. In spite of himself, his thoughts were for one and only person: a small shinigami, the vice-captain of the 13th division, with black raven hair and blue-violet eyes. The 18th year old man was repeating the same scene again and again in his head for more than an hour now.

* Flashback*

Rukia and Ichigo were fighting two hollows in the streets of Karakura. The two shinigamis were back to back, holding their zanpakutôs. The hollow in front of Ichigo didn't seem so strong, so he looked at Rukia, behind him. This one was concentrated on the monster in front of her. " She is so beautiful like this ", thoughts Ichigo. Then he tried to wake himself up. What was with him? Since when was he looking at his friend like this? He didn't know why, but he was often looking at the small girl, a smile on his face, when she didn't perceive it. Since she was back in his life, the young woman had change: her hair was shorter and she had a badge of vice-captains of the 13th division on her outfit. At that time, Ichigo had realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a real woman.

Suddenly, he was taken from his thoughts and felt a hard pain in his right arm: the hollow had attacked him. Ichigo yelled in spite of himself after his skin had torn. Rukia turn herself and yelled: "Ichigo!" Obviously, he had killed the hollow fast enough, but the beast in front of Rukia took advantage of this opening and pierced her chest with his claw. The girl yelled from the pain and was projected away by the hollow. Ichigo thoughts his heart was going to stop. He yelled the name of his friend and turn to face the monster, which seemed stronger than the other. After a few minutes, the young and angry man cut the hollow in two. Once he disappeared, Ichigo ran to the injured shinigami.

"Rukia!" he yelled.

He knelt close to her, and put her on his legs. She growled slightly and said:

- It's…nothing…I'm…f…fine.

- Stop lying! It's useless with me Rukia. I can see you're hurting. Wait a little bit I will heal you.

In fact, the young shinigami had recently learned a healing kidô technique. However, to close the injury, he had to put his hands on it, but the hollow hadpierce Rukia right above…her left breast. But Ichigo didn't took the time to think about that, He immediately took down Rukia's shinigami outfit, just enough to see her injury. Then he put both his hands on it, and felt the hard breathing of the girl. Following the contact, Rukia grab Ichigo's clothe with the little strength she had left.

"Ichigo…" she said with a voice betraying her pain.

- Sush, it's going to be okay. I promise, I'll heal you Rukia.

He start his technique, and even if it took some time to Ichigo, Rukia's injury was starting to heal. Rukia sigh slightly and let her eyelids relax a little. She let Ichigo's energy envelop her until any trace of the scare had the pain was totally gone, Rukia still felt Ichigo's hands on her. She opens her eyes again and saw a red tint on the young man's cheeks. The girl shinigami looked down at her body: her kimono was down a little, and we could see a part of her purple bra. She blushed too and said to Ichigo, while putting on her clothe:

- Hum, t-thanks… I'm fine now.

The boy suddenly realized the place where his hands and eyes were posed, and he came back from his torpor.

- Ah yes, sorry…, he said while looking away.

Rukia tried to change the subject and said with a little smile:

- I can't believe your kidô worked, I didn't thought it was going to in the first place.

Ichigo scowled.

- Pfff, of course it would work! Even if it took me some time, it still had work in the end… Plus, it's my fault that you got attacked… So I had to succeed.

Rukia leaned on her hands to get up.

- No, it's me who has been…

She didn't have the time to continue that she fell on the floor again, with her hands holding her got fast closer to her and said:

- Rukia! What is it?

- Ouch, I think I bang my head hard on the concrete.

Ichigo slowly put his hand on the top of her head.

- Wait, let me see…

Rukia froze when his face got closer to hers. The attraction between the two had increased a lot since she got back in Ichigo's life, even if none of them wanted to admit it. Now they were more…nice and kind to each other. Of course it didn't stop their usual little if she was almost always at Soul Society, Rukia still stayed at the Kurosaki's house for a day or two each week, even if sometimes her position of vice-captain prevent her visit to Karakura.

Rukia suddenly return on earth when Ichigo start getting down his hand along her face. It stopped on the young woman's cheek and caress it tenderly. Ichigo was looking directly in her beautiful violet eyes and the two were completely hypnotized by the other. Rukia wanted to chase him away for his too much intimate behavior, but she couldn't. Without even knowing it, she has been waiting for this for a long time, and it was the same for Ichigo. Then, without deciding to, the boy got slowly closer to Rukia. Their noses were grazing and they were both paralyzed. A few seconds later, Ichigo got his lips closer and closer, and finally lay a kiss on Rukia's lips. She at first didn't know how to react, but then her eyes got closed too, and she kissed Ichigo in return. The young woman put her hand on the back of his head, in his orange spiky hair, and got Ichigo closer to her. The hand of the boy just stood there on Rukia's cheek, caressing her soft and pure skin. To the contact of his hand and lips, Rukia felt butterflies in her stomach; this moment was just the most passionate and wonderful they had never lived.

This magical moment last for two good minutes, when Rukia suddenly realized what they were doing. Ichigo and she…were kissing? Weren't they friends? She just didn't want to admit to herself that she had been dreaming of this in the past months and she pulled away from Ichigo and got up in a second.

- I…hum…I just…

Ichigo stared at her with a confuse look in his eyes. He didn't know why he had done this, or why Rukia kissed him back and then stopped it all. The two shinigami had never been this confused.

- "I'm sorry… I have to….get back to my division." she said before she left in shunpo.

- "Rukia, wait!" yelled Ichigo.

But it was too late; the small shinigami was already gone, leaving him alone in the dark streets of Karakura.

*End of flashback*

Ichigo found himself blushing thinking about what he had done that night. How could he have done this? Rukia was only his friend… "What's with me dammit!" he asked to young man turns on his stomach thinking of his so-called «friend». He knew she was important to him, and that he wanted to protect her with his life…But if there was more than friendship? Does that means that he was in love with Rukia Kuchiki?

Suddenly, his phone rang and he got off his got up and picked up his cell phone.

- Hello?

It took a few seconds before he heard a little voice in his ear.

-Ichigo? It's…hum…Rukia.

The boy's heart start beating very fast. It had been a week now since they had…kissed. Plus, Rukia almost never called him, what did she have to say to him that was so important?Ichigo started to feel nervous…What if she was calling to yelled at him for what he did, or to say she was never going back to Karakura again?

- Rukia? What, hum…Why are you calling? Is everything alright?

He just couldn't help worrying about her.

-Yes, everything is alright… Well… kind of…

- What do you mean?

- You… (She hesitated, than almost yell in the phone) You have to come to Soul Society tomorrow morning!

Ichigo was surprised.

- What? Why?

-Be...Because… " Ahh, tell him yourself!" she yelled, like she was talking to someone else next to her.

- Huh? (He heard a laugh in the phone) Rukia, are you there?

- "GOOD EVENING LITTLE ICHIGO!" said a too much happy voice. "It's Rangiku talking!"

- Rangiku…Matsumoto? What are you doing with Rukia's phone? What the hell is going on?

- Wooa - ! Hold on just a second there! One question in a time honey! (She seemed to clam down a little bit) " So, just like Kuchiki-san already told you, you have to come to the Seireitei for… How should I put this….Let's say help your dear Rukia with something! "she finished laughing.

Ichigo blushed, "your dear Rukia"? Does she know what had happened that night?

- Huh…Hum…And how could I help her?

- Let's just say it's important. It's for a new program organized by Yachiru for the woman shinigami association: Summer classes! Of course, Rukia has to do it because she's a vice-captain now!

- "Summer classes?" said Ichigo, confused. "What kind of classes?"

- Ah that, we can't tell you now! But Rukia absolutely need you so, just be at the Seireitei tomorrow morning! Ah and it's summer vacation so it shouldn't be any problem for you to leave huh?

- Hum no, I don't think it's gonna be any problem…

- "PERFECT! We'll be waiting for you tomorrow, SEE YA!" yelled Rangiku before hanging off the phone.

Ichigo couldn't be more intrigued. He got back on his bed and surprised himself when he realized that was really waiting for tomorrow…What kind of class could Rukia need him for?The young man tried to fall asleep, wanting to dream about his little shinigami…He sigh loudly. He was really starting to think that he wanted her to be more than his friend. This feeling was also great, and also so scary to him. "Arrgg! Stupid feelings!" he grumbled while closing his eyes.

**Here's my first chapter published, please review if you want me to continue it, I'm probably gonna write the second chapter soon if enough of you liked it! :)**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	2. Explanations

**Hello everyone! **

**Here is the second chapter of my story :)**

**Hope you like it, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Explanations

The next morning, Ichigo got to Soul Society just as Rangiku told him.

On his way over there, he thought about the dream that he had last night:

Him and Rukia, hand in the hand, laughing. Then he took a serious expression and turn to face Rukia. She says: "What's up Ichigo?" with her cute worried eyes. Then himself got down on one knee and took out a silver ring with a little blue sapphire on top out of his pocket and say to the small girl: "Rukia Kuchiki, you have changed my life and I love you more than anything…Would you marry me?"

Just as he says that, wind brought cherry flowers around them. Rukia says: Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki…I love you more than anything too…

Than the two engaged smiled like they never did to anyone else, Ichigo pass the ring on Rukia's small and perfect finger and they kiss with nothing but pure love.

Ichigo suddenly recovered his mind when he arrived at the Seireitei. "What the hell's up with my frickin mind! Isn't that what _girls_ dreamed about?" he asked himself while entering the shinigami world.

After a few minutes of walking around in the Seireitei, Ichigo realized that he didn't even know where to go for this «class». Thinking about the class made him think about Rukia. How was she going to react around him? A week after they…kissed?

The young man stopped his walk when he saw a red spot on his right. He looked closer and saw Renji with a few other men, waiting in front of a pink door.

Ichigo walked to them to know what was going on.

"Yo Renji!"

Pineapple head turn to where he had heard his name.

"Ne Ichigo! You're almost late!"

Ichigo was surprised.

"What? You know why I'm here for?"

"Of course!" said the vice-captains of the sixth division. "That's why were all here for!"

Ichigo turned his head and saw Shuhei Hisagi, Iba Tetsuzaemon and Izuru Kira.

The only one who looked kind of happy was Shuhei.

"Why are you smiling like this?" asked Renji and Ichigo at the same time.

"Because, Yachiru said we will be paired with a girl! That means I can be with Rangiku for the class!" said Hisagi with a small smile.

Renji rolled his eyes, Iba was grumbling something and Kira looked kind of…nervous.

"Wait, the class you said?" asked Ichigo. "Do you know what the class is about?"

"Nope. Yachiru or any of the other girls wanted to tell us what it was going to be… We learn about it like two days ago." said Shuhei.

Ichigo let himself to reflections for a moment.

"But you're all vice-captains… Why did they pick me for this? I'm not even _living_ here in Soul Society!"

"No idea…" said Renji, in his reflections too.

Suddenly, the pink door got open, and six woman shinigami got out of the little house, if we can call it that. In front of everyone was Yachiru with the biggest smile on her face. Then Rangiku, who was smiling too. After there were Isane and Nanao, who looked kind of shy. Then Nemu, who, like always, looked like a robot. And the last one was…Rukia.

Ichigo blushed and his heart started beating faster when he saw the raven hair girl. "What's this reaction?" he asked to himself. "Why am I so nervous around her now..? Could it be…? Arggh, I can't even say it in my head!"

On her side, Rukia was walking slowly, and her face was down so we cannot see her expression.

Then Yachiru started talking.

"Hum Hum! Hello all of you and thanks for coming! Let me explain why you dummy boys are here!"

Everyone just stood quiet.

"Alright! So, like you already know, you are here for my first program of the summer classes! And before you'll be paired with one of my girls, you need to know what this class is about."

She smiled even more and continued with her high voice:

"The class is for these five women to develop their mother instinct so they could be wonderful parent someday. BUT! As you already know it, there are _two_ parents to take care of a child! So TA DAA! Congratulations you are gonna be a father for a week!"

She and Rangiku clapped their hands together while laughing with joy.

Total silent on the boy's side.

All their mouths were open, they were nothing else but speechless. After a good five minutes of silent, Ichigo came back to life.

"Wait! Wha-"

He couldn't finish that Yachiru close his mouth a little bit too hardly.

"SHUSH! I'm not finish! (Then she recovered her smile) Okay so now the pairing! That had, by the way, been decided by me, with the help of Matsumoto!"

Rangiku looked at Rukia, then at Ichigo and made him a twinkling. The poor boy blushed and suddenly realized. "No, she couldn't done this… she wouldn't dare…Or would she?"

He realized he was sweating when Rangiku talked.

"Oh Yachiru, now that I think about it, Hinamori won't be joining us for this class, She can't participate because she's kind of…busy, with captain Hitsugaya…" added Rangiku, slightly laughing.

"WHAT?" yelled the little girl. "How come she's «busy»?

"Oh long story… hihihi…anyway, we won't need to ask Omaeda now! You can continue!"

"Yeah… You're right… Okay so, let's start with…Nemu and Kira!" (The poor man blushed and the robot walked next to him.)

"Next we have Isane and Iba!" (The too-shy girl walked to the man with weird glasses.)

"After come Rangiku and Shuhei!" (Hisagi's cheeks went red and Rangiku almost run to him, always smiling.)

"Then Nanao and… (Ichigo's heart had never beaten so fast) … Renji!"

That's it; Ichigo had a heart-attack.

"And finally! Rukia and Ichiiiii!" Yachiru yelled, clapping her hands.

Rukia walked next to Ichigo, and when she got a little closer he could see her face was red.

Ichigo was in total panic, which had almost never happened to him before. He was freaking out: what should he do around Rukia right now? Say «Hello» as usual? No, too weird. Avoid her? No, too mean. Plus he didn't think that he had the strength to stay away from her now. He wanted to be close to her…Much more close…

"Maybe you could kiss her again and take her into a dark place and then -"

Ichigo suddenly blushed from what he had heard in his head. "Not you again!" he said to his inner hollow. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Naaa…You can be so boring Ichigo…" said the hollow.

Ichigo stopped the useless conversation between him and…him, when Yachiru started to talk again.

"Good! Now that everyone is paired, we could start the real thing!"

The little pink haired girl took five babies out of a bag.

"What the -? Real babies? In a bag!" said Ichigo to himself.

"As you can see" started the vice-captain of the 11th division "These are just like real babies: They live as a real one too, until _we_ put them on off mode. They are on off right now, so they are not technically alive, but they will start acting normally after we gave them to you and put them on. Oh, but the way, thanks to Akon, or like I like to call him, Dinosaur head, for making these and give them to us! So now, we will be giving you your babies! And of course, they are all different so you don't get mixed up! Oh and they don't have names yet but you better name it if you want a good grade…"

Then Iba couldn't hold it.

"Were grated on this now? I knew I shouldn't sign that fuckin' paper…" he grumbled.

"It was your choice to sign it, now don't cry and just put a smile on your ugly face!" said Yachiru.

Iba went red of madness.

"Tetsuzaemon, stop. This is useless" said Renji "Although we didn't much had the choice Yachiru, you said you and captain Kenpachi will hunt us to death if we didn't sign it…"

"Well now it's too late so just focus on you parent role for the next two weeks okay?"

For the first time of the meeting, Ichigo spoke.

"Wait a minute, why didn't I sign anything?" he asked.

Matsumoto smiled and start talking to him:

"I knew that you weren't gonna resist if Rukia needed you for something… And apparently I was right." she said, smiling.

All heads turned to look at Ichigo and Rukia. The young man blushed again and Rukia just let her face down.

"Anyway Ichi! Now it's too late to back up! So let's give the babies!"

Of all five babies, two were in a pink blanket "Those must be girls" thought Ichigo. And the three others were in a blue blanket. "Boys". They had all their eyes closed and the covers were on their little head so we cannot see their eyes and hair colors

"They had been made according to your genetic informations…Well for the hair and the eyes at least"

The parents Isane/Iba and Nanao/Renji had girls, so Nemu/Kira and Rangiku/Shuhei had boys. That left Rukia and Ichigo with… a small boy.

When Yachiru gave the baby to Rukia, the girl finally got her head up and Ichigo could see she was a little nervous. It was like she didn't know exactly what to do with a not-alive baby.

"Now!" yelled Yachiru "Akon is gonna put the babies on so when I tell you, you can remove the blanket on their heads…Oh I almost forgot! Before you all go with your babies… You have to know that you have to take care of it just as if it was your _real _baby, well if you want a good mark… So to help you a little, you all gonna live like real families: Each couple will have a house that has nicely been lend by captain Yama! In each house you have stuff to take care of the baby, and you have two rooms: one for you parents and the other for the kid."

"WHAT?" yelled Kira "We are gonna have to sleep in the same bed for… for… two weeks?"

"Of course!" said Yachiru "Or there is still the couch if you prefer…"

All men, except Ichigo, grumbled.

All women, except Rangiku and Nemu, blushed.

The young man was panicking again. "Me and Rukia in the same…bed?" he thought "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Anyway" continued Yachiru "You will also have other kimono for the supper or activities. Thanks to hum… (She checked her notes) Ûryuu Ishida for making these"

"What the hell?" yelled Ichigo "Ishida's in this too?"

"Yep! The pencil-head-Quincy helped us! Now could you all LET ME FINISH?"

Everyone shut it up.

"Great… Oh and one last thing, five days, each week, you will have a note send to your house to tell you what activity you will be doing during the day with your baby. So is everyone ready now?"

Matsumoto was the only one to answer.

"Good! So (she took a little machine that looked like a phone) Akon! You can put the babies on!"

We all heard a little «click» coming from the babies. Rukia jumped a little when she felt the small thing moving slightly and his body going warmer.

"This is so weird…" she said out loud.

Ichigo looked at her and she raised her eyes at him too, just for a second, before going back to the «new-born» baby boy.

"Okay, you can take off the blankets now!"

Because Rukia had no more free hands, Ichigo slowly took it off. The two parents were expecting everything but this: the baby had orange hair. Then, the little kid opened his eyes, and the two almost screamed when they saw their color: deep violet.

"Oh my god…" said Rukia

"So that's what our baby will look like" said Ichigo in his mind. He shook his head, "Our baby? Holy shit, I'm totally loosing my mind!"

Next, all five babies opened their eyes. Renji Abarai and Nanao Ise almost struggled when they saw their little girl's hair: extreme red.

"Ah this is so fantastic!" yelled Yachiru "So, before you leave with your babies, does anyone have a question?"

Ichigo asked the one thing that was on his mind the whole time.

"Me" he said. "Why exactly am I here? I mean, I'm not a lieutenant so, how come I'm Rukia's partner?"

Yachiru smiled "Actually, we were gonna put Rukia with Omaeda…But we found out about…something" (Rangiku laughed, Ichigo and Rukia blushed again)

"What thing?" suddenly asked Renji with suspicious eyes.

"None of your business pineapple head! (Renji growled) So, anybody else gotta question? No? GREAT! I have the address of your houses so you can find it."

After giving everyone a paper, Yachiru said: "Okay, you can go now! Good luck with your babies!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need _that_ for sure…" grumbled Ichigo in his head… What's with that baby crap anyway? I guess it must be because Yachiru never really got parents…" he sighed. "Naa, may not be this bad…Plus I need to focus on the Rukia problem now…"

All «families» separated and each got on one path to their houses.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking silently on the way to their house for the two weeks to come, and Rukia was still holding the baby in her arms. This one had just started to do indescribable noises that Ichigo secretly found cute, even if he would never admit it.

The young man decided he cannot hold this awkward situation anymore.

"Do you want me to hold it? I mean…the baby?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"No, I'm fine" she said while looking away. Then, she went back to silent.

Ichigo just couldn't take it anymore, he absolutely need to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure if he was in love, but he never had an emotion like this for any other girl, so he was sure that he had a thing for her. However, he needed to tell her, even if he didn't know how, it was now or never.

Subtly wiping the sweat on his forehead, Ichigo begin:

"Look Rukia, about the other night…"

The young girl suddenly stopped walking, and Ichigo did the same.

"So he finally decided to talk about it… Crap, he probably regrets what he did, how can I explain him my feelings …?" Rukia thought while her heart started beating faster. "I feel like he's gonna rip out my heart."

Ichigo took a deep breath before starting:

"I have to admit that at first, I really didn't know why I did it…I mean, kiss you… But I thought about it a lot since the last week you were absent and I finally realize something… (He took a final breath) I think that I have feelings for you, Rukia."

Rukia was speechless. She couldn't believe it "Ichigo has…feelings for me?" she thought as she felt joy growing inside her.

"You…You have…" she murmured.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I know you don't feel the same Rukia… so just-"

"No!" she suddenly stopped him. "I mean, the night when you… kissed me, I hum, really liked it, even though I was surprised… That's why I ran away… I think I was scared of my emotions because this never happened to me before…But later I realized I had something for you. (she slightly blushed) But I never thought you liked me too… That's why I was so embarrassed."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears.

"You… have…something for me?"

Rukia's little face went redder.

"Don't make fun of me, stupid strawberry!" she said, kicking his knee

"Ouch! Stop it Rukia! I'm not making fun of you!"

"Fine…However, this is like the first time something like that happen to me so… I just want to make sure of my feelings before something happen between…you and me… My emotions are all mixed up I just... (she sighed) I just need time before you and I got to…hum, the next step." she said looking at the ground with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo smiled and got her face up with his finger. She looked at him with her pinky cheeks.

"It's okay Rukia, you can take your time…I'll wait for you" said Ichigo to the small shinigami.

She opened even more her big beautiful eyes, and smiled to Ichigo.

"Thank you, Ichigo…"

Then the baby suddenly coughed, and it made the two shinigami laugh.

"So, we find this house or not?" said Ichigo.

"Yes, let's go!"

And they continue their way in the Seireitei streets, both hiding a smile of happiness.

**That was my second chapter, I'm gonna try to put the third one soon enough.**

**Please leave a comment, it really makes me happy and it helps the updated! **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Class!

**Hey everyone! I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to put the third chapter up, but I was right in my final exams and this year is kinda REALLY important… But anyway, now it's vacation so I'm gonna have a lot more time to write!**

**I'm sorry too for the symbols and part of sentences that were erase in the previous chapters, my computer is just… well, doing crap :P**

**I changed the rating from T to M, because of the language (just in case ^^)**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Class!

Their house was cute. Simple, but cute. Except from all the baby stuff, the books about children and all the clothes in their drawers, it was a basic house with a kitchen, a couch, a table for tea and meals, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

Once they put the surprisingly sleepy baby in his little bed, Ichigo and Rukia got to their room. They both slowly walked but when they saw the room's door, they looked at each other for a few seconds before they ran to the opening.

"I've got the bed" yelled Ichigo

Rukia pushed him and got on it first.

"No way, it's mine! I'm the mother here!"

"So?" asked Ichigo

She just gave him a cute sad look and he sighed.

"Fine… I'll take the damn couch…"

Rukia smiled with a satisfied look in her violet eyes.

"Thanks!"

Ichigo let Rukia in the room while he went looking at the kitchen. There were some appliance and a couple of cabinets, but those were locked. Ichigo thought it might be for the baby not to open it. He then found the keys and unlocked the cabinets. It contained some rice, vegetables, spice, fruits, tea, some dishes and more. Ichigo then took some water from the sink and sit on the couch with his cold glass of water.

'Man it's hot in here during the summer!' he thought, still holding the keys. Then suddenly he had an idea. A _great_ idea. He smiled, waiting for Rukia to come in the living room.

A few minutes later, the young woman arrived in the kitchen and said "Damn, it's already 1 p.m.? I'm starving!"

She tried to open the cabinet, but failed. She tried again, pulling with more strength on the handle, but her hand abruptly slipped off and she grunted in frustration. Ichigo was trying to hide the laugh and the smile that was dangerously showing up in his face.

"Ichigo" Rukia suddenly said "I think this is locked, do you know where's the key to open it?"

Ichigo smiled and got up on his feet. "You mean this?"

He left his arm, got the keys up and shook them.

"Yes that's probably them. Give them to me." She asked, walking to Ichigo.

"Hum…No."

"What? Why?" she yelled

"I'll give them to you.. But only if you let the bed to me."

Rukia smiled playfully "Pfff…In your dreams! I'll just get them myself!"

She got close to Ichigo and jumped to get the keys. However, she was too small to reach it and after a couple of jumps, Ichigo couldn't keep his laugh inside anymore.

"Hahhaha! You can't even jump enough high, you midget!" said Ichigo

Rukia then stopped and seemed to be really mad for a second. Ichigo expected a kick on the knee, but in stead, he felt Rukia pushing him hard on his chest so he fell on the ground. Then, he opened his eyes and saw that Rukia was son top of him. He suddenly blushed.

"R-Rukia…"

"Shhhh…" she stopped him and put a finger on his lips. Ichigo just got even redder.

"Ichigo…" she whispered while her face got closer and closer to his.

Ichigo's heart was beating fast again. He was totally hypnotized by Rukia's lips and voice. He closed his eyes and prepared for the kiss. Then suddenly, the petite woman was off him.

"Haha! Got ya!" she yelled in victory, shaking the keys in her hand.

Ichigo got fast up on his feet.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Rukia sarcastically made a sad face.

"Awwww…. Is the brave Ichigo Kurosaki mad at the little midget? Or is he simply- Ichigo? What are you doing?" the girl almost yelled.

The young man has taken her in his arms, pulling her close to him. He then murmured into her ear:

"That's bad Rukia, you shouldn't control me with your charm like this…"

The little Kuchiki felt chills on her ear, where Ichigo had his lips. She then blushed from what he had said to her.

But when his nose touched hers, and his lips were closer to her mouth, Rukia could actually feel her heart stop.

"Rukia…."

The way he said her name made her heart beat again, and she could feel it racing like crazy inside her chest. She slowly closed her eyes.

Ichigo then put a fast kiss on her hot cheek and he let her down before going out of the room, a smile on his face.

"Now we're even." He said before leaving the kitchen.

Rukia was paralyzed: her face was on fire and she has never been so shy by her behavior. Ichigo did the same thing that she had used on him earlier! He had totally flirted with her, and she got into his game, even though it was her idea in the first place! How shameful!

"Stupid strawberry…" she grumbled while opening the damn cabinet.

In the afternoon, Rukia was a little awkward around Ichigo, but he didn't take advantage of it and he acted normally. The young woman was glad he acted like nothing happened.

For the baby, he woke up around 3 p.m. and Rukia thought he might be hungry. She sat on the couch with the baby in her arms, while Ichigo mixed up the powder milk he had found in the closet, with some water. He warmed it and gave the baby bottle to Rukia. The little boy sucked it so hard that he almost rip it off of Rukia's hand. The raven haired girl laugh slightly while feeding the small kid.

Ichigo looked at the whole scene… 'She was kind of cute with a child…' He realized he was smiling when Rukia said to him:

"What's so funny?"

"Ah? H-Hum nothing…" said Ichigo while turning his head.

Rukia frowned a little then looked at the baby.

"I think that even if he's not really alive, he's kind of cute for a carrot-head." She suddenly said to Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled "What, you're saying I'm ugly as a 'carrot-head'?"

"No! Ah-…I-I mean…" she blushed when Ichigo smiled in victory "Argh! Never mind!"

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes when Rukia spoke:

"We should probably get him a name… I mean, I want a good grade so…"

"Yeah probably…." he sighed before he continued "What do you think of… Yuuri?"

"Yuuri…" Rukia murmured to herself "Yeah, it's not bad" she accepted with a little smile.

Rukia then noticed that the baby was finished with his bottle of milk. "Oh, he's done" she took him by the hips and held it to Ichigo.

"Huh..?" was all Ichigo manage to say

"It's your turn now." said Rukia "Go, take it!"

Ichigo took the little boy in his hands and sent a questioning look over to Rukia. "And now, what do I do?"

"You just slightly clap on his back until he burps a few times."

The woman shinigami looked with amusement as Ichigo was desperately trying to succeed his task.

"Ah, hum, like this?" asked the orange haired man

"Exactly, see you're not so bad, super daddy!" respond Rukia, smiling

Ichigo tried not to blush from the new nickname. Trying to change the subject, he asked the girl in front of him: "So, how come you know all this stuff about babies?"

Rukia seemed surprised, but her face soon changed into a sad look.

"Oh… I guess it's from that time in Rukongai… The two kids I was taking care of… You remember?" she finally said almost in a whisper. She finished looking at Ichigo.

When he saw that sad look on her face, he blamed himself for putting that up on their happy evening. He just hated to see that look in her eyes… You could sense the pain in her voice when she was talking about them. She had treated them like her own children, and Ichigo remember every little detail of that time, in Rukongai, where he had met those kids… Rukia and he almost died…But instead _they_ are the one who gave their life. The cries and tears Rukia had let out when they died… It was so painful to Ichigo that he promised himself to never let her feel like that again.

"Of course I remember them…How could I forget that day?"

Rukia looked at him, then at the ground with sadness filling her eyes. She silently nodded.

"Look Rukia, I'm sorry I brought it up… I shouldn't –" The black haired woman instantly stopped him.

"No it's okay… At least I know they died… in peace…" she whispered with a sad smile.

Ichigo returned the smile and he tried to change the subject after that.

Later that day, it was almost dark outside so Rukia put Yuuri to sleep and got back to her room, where Ichigo was picking a blanket to sleep on the couch. He then left the room so Rukia could change.

After she had her pajama on (a light-blue kimono), Rukia got to the little living room to see Ichigo before going to sleep. When she appeared in the opening, the boy had only his pants on so Rukia could see all the top of his body. 'Man, he is so… perfect' she had to cough to wake herself up from the half-naked man. That made Ichigo turned his face.

"I'm going to sleep" Rukia said quietly to make sure she didn't wake up the baby.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning."

Rukia nodded and turn to go in her room when she felt a hot breath behind her. Then a sweet voice saying in her ear: "Rukia…"

She turned around to see he was very close to her. She got her head up and looked at him, doing her best not to blush from the closeness.

"Yes..?" she managed to whisper.

The boy's finger got tenderly on her cheek and he caressed it nicely. Rukia wanted to close her eyes and let his touch on her forever, but she was just too paralyzed to move.

She held her breath when Ichigo got his lips closer to her face. He finally kissed her forehead softly and whispered: "Sweet dreams…"

He returned to his couch and smiled to her before closing the light. Rukia got back to her room, and only after the door was closed she let a smile appeared on her lips. Her heart was beating so fast that she put a hand on her chest to make sure it didn't pop out.

What was up with Ichigo anyway? He had never been so attentive with her… Now he was almost… romantic.

Finally, they both fell asleep, in their own room, secretly dreaming about the other.

The next morning, Rukia woke up around 7a.m. She was still in her night kimono when she heard a voice talking from the baby's room. She silently opened her door and walked in the hall way. When she saw that Ichigo was not on the couch, she thought the voice was probably his, so she continued until she reached Yuuri's bedroom and saw Ichigo, with the kid in his hands. She stopped on the corner of the open door and hide against the wall when Ichigo began talking again.

"So, what are you crying about little Yuuri?" Ichigo asked the baby, frowning.

Rukia smiled: she really should record this scene so the strawberry could see how stupid he sounded. Although Rukia still thought that he looked kind of…cute.

Ichigo looked deeply in the baby's eyes. "Your eyes are really violet. They are kind of…magical…Just like Rukia's…" he said almost not loud enough for the girl to hear it.

But she heard everything. When he mentioned her name and what he had said about her eyes, Rukia unbalanced and slipped, then fell hard on the ground so a big 'BANG' invaded the house.

Ichigo suddenly turned to the open door.

"Rukia?"

The young woman took a deep breath and got up so she showed herself to Ichigo.

"…Y-Yes..." she tried to say casually

Ichigo opened his eyes big and blushed a little.

"Since when are you he- … Hum… I mean… did you hear everything I said?" he finally asked, nervously.

Rukia blushed too and looked away. Usually she would make it up with some joke to annoy Ichigo, but now, with how he had behaved last night before they went to sleep… She couldn't do it.

"Hum… maybe…" shyly answered the girl.

Ichigo wanted to slap himself. 'Why did I have to say that out loud?' he yelled inside him. 'Okay, no big deal… Just act normally…'

Rukia then looked over to Ichigo, suddenly even shyer. The boy was still in pants, with of course no shirt on. The poor girl had to control herself from drawling in front of Ichigo's marvelous body. 'When did he turn so cute? He was nothing like that before… Well, I think…?'

Trying to get that shy scene behind her, Rukia then helped Ichigo taking care of the baby.

Around 8 a.m., the three of them were dressed and had eaten their breakfast.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Ichigo walked across the living room and opened the door, wondering if that was the note telling them what they needed to do with the baby during the day.

Outside the house, it was normal Seireitei routine: you could see shinigamis walking in the streets, doing their own duties and minding their own business. For the first time since he has first come here, Ichigo surprised himself thinking that he was totally fine here… he felt at the right place. Plus, Rukia was here with him…

He got out from his thoughts when he saw a white piece of paper on the ground. 'Kuchiki and Kurosaki' was written on it.

"Oi Rukia! We got the paper!" said Ichigo

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" replied the girl

Ichigo rolled his eyes while sitting on the couch next to Rukia and Yuuri. He finally opened the piece of paper and read out loud:

"_Dear parents,_

_Today you will have to go to a picnic in a beautiful meadow of Soul Society, to know your baby and for your baby to know you better. Here are the particulars of where you need to go. Hope you have fun!_

_Yachiru and the Woman Shinigami Association"_

Ichigo finished reading the note and both looked at the other. They were captive of the other's eyes and Rukia knew she had no control on her mind anymore.

Ichigo had to fight himself to look away and cough because he knew what was going to happen if he continued to stare at her: he would get closer and closer, until their lips finally met. He was dying to let that happen again, but he couldn't. He would not do this to Rukia, not when she was not ready.

"So hum, I'm gonna… Pack some food" said the boy, getting up.

Rukia suddenly came back from Ichigo's deep and wonderful brown eyes, and blinked a few times before saying:

"Hum, okay. Then I'm gonna prepare stuffs for Yuuri."

About an hour later, the three were going to the meadow for their 'activity of the day', and were walking calmly in the Seireitei's streets.

"Ichigo, you're sure you don't want me to take the baby?" asked Rukia, lifting an eyebrow.

Ichigo was carrying Yuuri in his arms, even thought he didn't know really how. It ended up that the little boy found himself in a different position every minute,

"No no. I'm fine with it. You've been taking care of him almost all the time since yesterday, I can do my part too."

Rukia smirked at him "By the way, it's weird he hasn't done any…'surprise' since yesterday."

"Surprise?" said a confuse Ichigo.

"Yeah, you know… His milk hasn't… gone out of his system…"

"Oh! Okay… Yeah, it's true. That's weird…" said Ichigo, frowning. "Hey maybe Akon didn't put that function on the babies!" he finally yelled with hope.

"Yeah maybe… We'll see soon enough."

"You know, more I look at him, more he seemed to be older than a newborn child." suddenly said Ichigo.

Rukia thought for a few seconds before answered "I think his 'brain' and his body are more developed than those of a normal baby… Maybe they are made like this… Or they just grow-up faster…"

Finally they arrived to the meadow. Rukia and Ichigo were happy and relieved that they didn't see anyone to laugh at them with a baby. Of course, that sounded like Renji but he was no one to talk because he had a baby to take care of too. No, it should be someone like… Kenpachi, or even Ikkaku.

The meadow was beautiful, event though there was no more Sakura three flowers since it was July and that Spring was over.

The landscape made Ichigo think about the dream he had a few nights ago. Rukia was now smiling at the view, and Ichigo's heart squeezed. He wanted to take her in his arms, and protect her so she could keep that wonderful smile forever. 'No, not right now' he thought 'I don't want to rush her… I need to let her some time.'

He then thought about how he had acted with her yesterday: he kissed her on the cheeks and on her forehead, he hold her close to him, he robed her cheeks with his hand… And today, he had said out loud that her eyes were magical. It was so not like him!

What pushed him to do all of this, Ichigo ignored it. It was still new for him but he just couldn't help his need to be closer to Rukia.

After they ate their lunch, they returned to their house and Ichigo put Yuuri for a nap, since it was about 3p.m. and the little baby seemed tired.

A few hours later, it was about 6 in the evening and Ichigo and Rukia had just finished eating some curry.

"You know" suddenly said Ichigo "It's weird that Yuuri is still asleep… I mean he took a 3 hours nap and he is sleeping all night long without even waking up at all! Plus, he's just too much perfect for a baby: he sleeps a lot and he never… do something… in his diaper."

Rukia thought about what had said Ichigo. "You're right. It is starting to get weird. Maybe we should call Akon… Or that's just how they have made the prototype…"

"Maybe… But we should go check on him now. It almost seem like he's dead."

He got up and walked to Yuuri's room, Rukia following him. In the room, they checked in the little bed and saw a baby in a deep sleep. Although his little sleeps noises was telling that he was still alive.

"Man, he's still sleeping!" said Ichigo quietly.

After a few seconds, Ichigo noisily sighed. "Oh what the hell, I'm waking him up, it's just too strange."

"No Ichigo! Don't! –" but the young woman was couldn't finish that Ichigo slightly shook Yuuri's arms so he would wake up. Then, the kid opened his little tired violet eyes, looking all mixed up.

"See" said the orange haired man "I told you this was –"

Yuuri's face suddenly broke and he started to cry. The two parents just looked at him a few seconds, and the baby's cries became louder and louder.

"You fool!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo "If you would have listened to me: Don't EVER wake up a sleeping baby you!"

"Sorry!" yelled back Ichigo to cover the cries of Yuuri.

"Well now it's too late dumbass!"

"What can we do now?" asked the man who was starting to panic a little.

"I don't know!" she waited a few seconds and passed next to Ichigo then picked up Yuuri. "Maybe this could work"

She took him in her arms and started to swing the baby. Ichigo and Rukia really hoped it would work, but a few minutes passed and Yuuri's cries have become screams.

"Ah! It doesn't work!" said the annoyed Rukia.

Ichigo covered his ears with his hands "If this continues, I'm gonna end up deaf!"

"Maybe there's something in the baby books that Yachiru gave?" yelled Rukia, hopefully.

Ichigo almost ran to the living room, with Rukia and Yuuri behind him. The young man picked a book: 'How to raise your child' he threw it away and picked another one: 'Having problems with your relationship because of your baby?' Ichigo blushed 'What the -? This thing is not even talking about babies! I bet Rangiku is on this one…' he thought.

Finally, he found a little book and Ichigo could almost hear the _Alleluia _when he read: 'Baby won't stop crying?'

"Found it!" he yelled in victory

He turned the pages and stopped at the first chapter. "He can be hungry" Ichigo said to Rukia

"But he … Arghh never mind, just try it!" said an exasperated Rukia

Ichigo prepared the milk and gave it to Yuuri. The result? Nothing. The baby just slapped the bottle away and started to scream even louder.

"Check another page in the book Ichigo!"

The man shinigami quickly read other pages. "It says that we can swing him, but you had already done that!"

"There is nothing else in it?" yelled Rukia who was going in an extreme panic.

"Let me see… Ah found something! He could have…" Ichigo opened largely his brown eyes and stopped talking.

"What? What is it?" screamed the Kuchiki

"He could have made number one or two in his diaper" respond Ichigo.

The two shinigami looked at each other for a few seconds when Ichigo yelled "I'm not doing it!"

"Hey, wait!" yelled back Rukia "I'm not gonna change him alone! You said yourself that _I_ took care of him almost all the time since yesterday, so _you're_ helping me with this!"

"Noooooo way! You said you were fine with him, so you do this and I'll just wait up as far as I can from the… smell…" replied Ichigo.

Rukia was now bubbling of rage. It was really starting to smell bad and Yuuri was screaming and crying with all his energy that is seemed like the girl's ears we're bleeding. They really needed to take care of this or Rukia would actually die.

"You, you just…. URRRGHHH! Dammit Ichigo Kurosaki! I swear you're gonna help me with this or I'm never talking to you again! NEVER YOU HEAR ME?"

The normal Rukia Kuchiki was gone, or at least it seemed as a total crazy and mad woman has took her place. Just as she was about to kick Ichigo's knee hard enough for it to broke, the boy pulled back and raised his hands in abandon.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down Rukia before you actually explode!"

Rukia sighed angrily and headed for Yuuri's bedroom. "Now hurry, Yuuri really needs to get changed."

Ichigo followed her. "Stupid carrot-head" she grumbled while walking.

"But you do have feelings for that 'carrot-head'…" murmured Ichigo silently.

"What did you say?" asked Rukia, turning to face Ichigo

"Ne, forget it" he replied, earning the girl to grunt.

Once in the room, Rukia filed the baby on the changing table.

She sigh, not wanting to do what she was about to do. The woman looked at Ichigo behind her and said "you're ready?"

"No" answered the orange haired man. Rukia just gave him a look full of anger. "Ichigo!"

"Fine!" He took a deep breath "Just get it over with…"

"Alright… Let's go…" Rukia said, slowly detaching the baby's diaper. Then, it opened, letting a horrible view and a disgusting smell to the two shinigamis.

Rukia rushed and backed up so hardly that she collided with Ichigo's chest. "Oh my god!" yelled the small woman, covering her nose.

"Holy shit!" yelled Ichigo at the same time "What could we had possibly gave him to eat?"

The baby was still crying, and the two parents were painfully trying to breathe from their mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with this baby? Oh god, I think I'm gonna pass out" said Ichigo, turning to get out of the room.

Rukia rapidly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "No way! Ichigo you can't leave me alone with this! My ears are bleeding from all this screaming so we need to change him or I'm gonna go crazy! Please Ichigo! Just squeeze my nose so I won't smell anymore!

The way she begged him with her beautiful large eyes obviously made Ichigo stay.

"Urgh…! Fine! Damn Yachiru with her stupid class…" he grumbled while taking her small nose between his fingers. He try not to blush at the idea of his hand on her skin when Rukia finally picked some wipes to wash the baby.

"Oh dear god… I think I'm gonna vomit" she murmured.

Ichigo looked at her and hardly proposed "Hum, I can…finish it… if you want".

Rukia slightly smiled "I'm almost done anyway… But, thanks" she said looking up at him "Hum you can let go of my nose now…"

"Ah yes, sorry…"

After that, Yuuri started to calm down. He must had been very tired from the screaming because he fell asleep again thirty minutes later.

Rukia and Ichigo were totally exhausted after this. At night, they both went to sleep in their own room, after saying goodnight to each other.

They really hoped an incident like this one wouldn't happen again, but even so, they were secretly happy that the other was still there, so they could support themselves mutually, just like they used to do with the fighting.

**There you go with the third chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone that added my story to your fav./alerts stories, to the one who reviewed and finally to SekushiSeiso for your support ^^**

**I will try to put the fourth chapter soon but I'm gonna post a new Ichiruki story soon so, we'll see…**

**Please let me know what you think in reviews :)**


End file.
